narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nisshou/Archive 3
Naruto Tensei Of course you can join in on Naruto Tensei. Tell you what, sign your name on it's talk page and I'll start composing a list of everyone involved in my story so that we can stay organized. ~ The Soul Binding Alchemist (My User Page|Main Character) 18:58, July 18, 2010 (UTC) : I actually love the new goal for Akatsuki. I will even offer to make a member myself, though you might want to add their new goal to their summary where it currently states that they "were after the nine Tailed Beasts". Other than that, good work and they are welcome in Naruto Tensei. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 04:06, July 19, 2010 (UTC) hey finally we have a new akatsuki page, hey can i join in the new akatsuki and can u reserve the last space for me if its possible........--Shadow Rage 08:12, July 19, 2010 (UTC) this is the char i want to join the akatsuki Asura, see if u like her and if she can join so let me know, i'll change some of her background accordingly.........--Shadow Rage 21:08, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Daimyo Hey Shiratori.I've decided to make a daimyo since there are plenty of empty slots and (theres nothing else to make.kage,jinchuriki everything else is taken). I'd like your opinion on it.If you like it can you add him to the Offical Fanon Daimyo page.If you don't can you tell me ways to make him bettr.Jumpy Naruto 14:00, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Akatsuki hey i know all the spots are taken but could my character Kisuke Shihōin be an associate if thats possible. kind of like Taka with the original group.Mute Mouth (Mute Mouth Talk| ) 14:02, July 19, 2010 (UTC)Mutemouth ok i see how just stating space time mnipulation can be called overpowering as there's scope to do so much. But i only want teleportation powers. And has restriction that he can only teleport himself or anything or person he is holding. kind of like side along apparition from harry potter. And the other ways he'll use them is by absorbing attacks but only by touching them. So its very risky. He will always get hurt by them as he is absorbing them only on contact and if his timing is even slightly off then he faces the full brunt of the attack. also after absorbing he telepoerts the energy of the attack to another dimension so there is a limit to how much he can absorb. he has to release the attacks somewhere or the energy from the attack will explode all around him. for instance if he absorbed one menacing ball he'll firstly be hurt by it during absorption and this will effect his timing the next time he tries to absorb an attack as his hand is injured. second as he has already absorbed so much energy if he tries to absorb more it will leak out of the dimensional barrier that he opens and explode all around him. If its only these powers is it ok? I know these are strong abilities but i have tried to balance them with weaknesses. Also how was the rest of the character so far? personality and appearence? I'm still working on it and any views are wlecome.Mute Mouth (Mute Mouth Talk| ) 14:13, July 19, 2010 (UTC)Mutemouth and about it being rinnegan and madara's ms; the sharingan i concede is similar but my actual inspiration was apparition abilities of the harry potter series. about the rinnegan the only similarity is trhe 5 natures. the rinnegan is so much more. a whole set of unique abilities that noone else has. gravity manipulation, mind reading, control over life and death. those are its true stringths according to me. im just giving my guy the elemental natures. but i have thought of a way around bith these concerns. Instead of space time the doujutsu grants telekenetic powers. this allows him to use the force of attraction between two objects at the most basic form (electronic attracton and weak nuclear forces, etc.) to pull himself towards a being or object. SO he can teleport but thats it. no powers absorption and so on. also he must know where or who he wants to teleport to as he must strengthen the force of attraction between them to accomplish teleportation.Mute Mouth (Mute Mouth Talk| ) 14:23, July 19, 2010 (UTC)Mutemouth :chill dude. i had already removed the elemental natures before your reply. and your OP'ed comment is for the space time powers i listed above alone or have you considersd the telekenetic alternative i listed above?Mute Mouth (Mute Mouth Talk| ) 14:38, July 19, 2010 (UTC)Mutemouth ::No problem. :) I'll think of another way to use the teleportation ability but if i cant then i think i'll just give teleportation a drop. I had initially intended the doujutsu to grant him telepathic powers but changed my mind later on. might just go with that. Mute Mouth (Mute Mouth Talk| ) 14:47, July 19, 2010 (UTC)Mutemouth ok. completely reconstructed the teleportation powers. are they allright now?Mute Mouth (Mute Mouth Talk| ) 15:01, July 19, 2010 (UTC)Mutemouth ʈ Amatsuki This is kindof a rough idea that has been floating through my head sinse i used the name amatsuki at the bleach fanfic wiki. with the akatsuki resurrected what if a ninja decided to create an counter organisation to oppose teh akatsuki. I was thinking that Kisuke was an old acquaintance of Koi's and when Koi reformed the Akatsuki then Kisuke finally decided to oppose him and gathered a group of like minded shinobi to counter the akatsuki. and he named the group Amatsuki. Could i do that? Otherwise i will use the name to create an organisation for my own use''Mute Mouth'' (Mute Mouth Talk| ) 15:34, July 19, 2010 (UTC)Mutemouth ok thanks for the quick reply. will use the name somewhere else then, really like the name for some reason.:) btw did you see my character now that i have made changes?Mute Mouth (Mute Mouth Talk| ) 15:38, July 19, 2010 (UTC)Mutemouth hey i have fixed the charcter page. so could i create his history as an akatsuki associate? If not let me know then ill create the background accordingly. I had planned to make him a spy for the hokage working with the akatsuki.Mute Mouth (Mute Mouth Talk| ) 16:19, July 19, 2010 (UTC)Mutemouth ok no problem. ntw what storyline will all the members be a part of?Mute Mouth (Mute Mouth Talk| ) 16:32, July 19, 2010 (UTC)Mutemouth RE:Akatsuki Yes, that works fine. I'll work on the character later today. I have a lot on my mind right now. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 19:47, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Just in case If you happen to be around and just avoiding chatango...I was just planning on letting you know that I started the RP we discussed last night. On the other hand, if you happen to be busy then I suppose I'll see you upon your return. Choices That Mold History Kazeyo 21:57, July 19, 2010 (UTC) hokage hey id like to take up the hokage position as i saw its still free. if by chance its already full then i would like to take up kazekage if thats free. but hokage is free right?Mute Mouth (Mute Mouth Talk| ) 15:49, July 22, 2010 (UTC)Mutemouth ok no problem. so is the akatsuki thing a mass rp or something?if so are any positions free like the tailed beast hosts or the seven swordsmen. if so please let me know. even if not then id like to join in somehow. thanx.Mute Mouth (Mute Mouth Talk| ) 16:04, July 22, 2010 (UTC)Mutemouth well i wasnt going to use them for any rp. was gonna make a new character. but now never mind. why is ryu godmod? let me know and ill try to fix that. and on gin; i think my approach to the rinnegan is a little original. but to each its own. thanks again.Mute Mouth (Mute Mouth Talk| ) 16:18, July 22, 2010 (UTC)Mutemouth RE:RE: Kyuuketsuki Clan Thank God. I hated Twilight and their candy @$$ vampires. Of course, I don't like vampires in general, but I don't mind them too much as long as they're not so Twilighty. Carry on my good man. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 14:34, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Akatsuki uhm I would like to join your storyline on the Akatsuki. I know the official members have been filled, but I would still like to be a part of it. Can I join? hello this is shirokei1 i would like to challenge you to a role playing match i been challenging each akatsuki member in hopes of seeing if i can match or even bet any of them.if you do except my challenge you can make the match and let the area i'll even let you go first (i'll be using buddha.) nice a boy of the akatsuki vs a over 200 year old akatsuki from the original team. this will be epic. i have fix Buddha i have just finish repairing the complete set of jutsu and every thing needed for an effective role playing game would you like to have a new match? hello again shirokei1 again would you mind having a new role playing match i think this one will be much better and i have everything fix like jutsu,ect. hello i have just started a role playing ,match and used susanoo and the jutsu chibaku tensei i was then told they have been both banned from this site i would like to see if i can unbanened them if i can make them weaker or change them in some way buddha ok then tell me in detail whats not allowed and why plz so i dont get 10 diffrent angry messages very again in the same fliping DAY[buddha Hi Uhh just wondering if you would have sometime to peruse over my created Characters, Jutsu and such. Just to make sure its within the guidelines. Also is there any place I could find a list of what is currently banned? RandomSil dude not cool you leave out the small part in sec 16 'Section 16 -' EMS, Rinnegan (including variants on it), and user made doujutsu require permission from an admin before they are used/created.so i'm asing for permission to make variant on the rinnegan (buddha suffering and brebirth it will have the gravity style can i have permission. it still dont change its the same thing man even if you did just add that part i was not god modding man its legal if i get permission from you. and its ok i have some thing that you cant say its god moding and its not banned yet ok thanks i'm happy you have talk with me and express your opinion and heared me out thinking about it now i should have never used it and i'm happy i talk with you. buddha Hi I was wondering if you could approve my Bloodlines and such, they are on my page. RandomSil 09:55, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Is it alright if you could allow my guy sakue uchiha to join the recreated akatsuki.Uchiha'sSharingan 19:29, August 24, 2010 (UTC)Uchiha's Sharingan